


Once whole in four parts

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Athos and d'Art go undercover? as nobility in the kings court. Things just go down hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once whole in four parts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful muse Selene467, who is just spouting ideas.

“Move! Move! Move!” Aramis was yelling at the pair of them, Athos and d’Atangan were back to back surrounded by other musketeers. Aramis and Porthos were stood on the balcony along with Treville. It was training but it was harsh but then again so is real combat so they couldn’t complain. Anumpama and Bijou were chatting quietly watching the men surrounding them and lunging at different points at the mens daemon. Porthos was laughing deeply as Athos darted under d’Artangans arm and striking one of the men head for d’Artangan.   
“Those two don’t fight, they dance. Watch each move fits perfectly with the other.” Aramis was analysing the movements, the careful and perfect glancing of near misses and touching skin. “I would even go so far as to say a perfect bond.” Porthos looked at his face eyes wide and whipped his head back round to look closer at the pair.   
“You know what I think you may actually be right.” Aramis gave Porthos a look that clearly stated ‘I would never be wrong’. Treville cocked an eyebrow and looked over the balcony again and saw that Athos and d’Artangan had soundly delt with the rest of their sparing partners, and had turned to sparring with themselves. Maybe Aramis did have a point. Watching them he could see that they were dancing, each and every move was anticipated and reacted to there was not harsh clash of swords just the sing as they slid together and then off of each other.  
“All right you too. I’ve got a mission for you all.” He didn’t mention that two would suffice; the rule went, if you got one you got all. Athos and d’Artangan stopped faces inches apart from one another and breathing heavily wit heaving chests. d’Artangan smiled seductivly and whispered something in Athos ear before walking away, Athos reaction was to quickly catch up and whisper something back. “I hope that was a promise Athos.” d’Artangan said as he bounded up the steps to Trevilles office. “You bet it was.” Aramis watched them and smiled. “And I’m the one with lust problems. Hardly fair is it Evette.” The small silver fox who was sat in her pouch barked a small laugh. “If they knew half the things that passed through your mind.” Aramis blanched and looked a little worried. Anumpama who was walking beside d’Artangan with Bijou on her back cut that line of conversation off quickly. “I don’t think we need to know, or at least not here.” Bijou caw a small laugh.

Treville and Tulsiol both bore long suffering looks when the four finally deigned to sit and pay attention to their commanding officer. He was tapping a scroll on the table and resting his head in his other hand. “Are you all quite done.” The four looked at each other and shrugged, Aramis smiled brightly and nodded. Treville took a deep breath and settled his temper. “Right, we have need of some undercover work begin done.” Aramis face lit up, the last time undercover had come up he had had a very interesting week with a pair of twins. “Cut it out Aramis, this mission is going to d’Artangan and Athos, the to Counts here.” Athos cocked his head and gave Treville a dead look. “Really, You know I gave that life up years ago.” Treville dropped the scroll on the desk. “Yes to become a musketeer and now as a musketeer with need you to be the Comte de la Fere.” Treville voice held no room for argument. He continued the rest of the briefing quickly.

“A little over a week ago I heard some interesting talk coming from a group of lesser nobility while at court. The have not taken kindly to our d’Artangans sudden rise to full nobility, they are under the impression the he is now squandering his impressive wealth in parisian whore houses and taverns. They certainly believe that they deserve it more than you, whining if you ask me. The King has heard of this and has ask that you attend court for the season, in his own words; he would show them what true nobility is. They already are under suspicion of being less than loyal to the King but this may have tipped them from quite conversation and careless words into action. Certain members of this group have been seen talking to the less desirable people of paris, gun powder sales and hire mercenaries. We fear an attempted uprising. Over the next three months we would have eyes and ears inside the palace, Athos and d’Artangan you will go in all your glory as powerful counts and Aramis and Porthos your guards. This will precede to satisfy both King and duty.”

The four sat wide eyed staring at the captain. “Unless you, Athos, Would rather I send d’Artangan in alone?” It wasn’t much of a question but it succeeded in riling him. “Never, to dangerous. Sending him into a vipers nest. I will join him.” Athos stood and cast a eye over d’Artangan, he the grabbed the boy by his leather coat and dragged him out of the chair. “We have got some work to do then in that case. Time to spend some of that new money.” With that he dragged d’Artangan out of the office followed by a quickly trotting Anumpama and Bijou. They heard Athos yell at them from the stairs. “See you in a couple of days". Adelynn sniggered from her place at Porthos feet. “What?” He asked. “I rather get the feeling that Athos is going to enjoy dressing d’Artangan in silks and leather. Then undressing him.” Aramis burst of laughing bending double as porthos just stared at her. Even Treville’s face bore a smile. 

And it was indeed a couple of days before they saw them again, some time during the second day a well dress runner boy appeared at the barracks with a letter for Treville and asked that both of their black stallions be untacked and taken to The Kings Hunt, a boarding house in the classy part of Paris far from the slums and brothels. Aramis and Porthos both saddled and were preparing to leave when Treville joined them. “Captain?” Treville drew his mare up beside the pair and the extra horses. “We are escorting high nobility. We have to play this right. Remember, the conspirators are under them impression that this is all at the Kings request. The four of you can’t be seen to be too close, they don’t know d’Artangan as a musketeer.” Aramis and Porthos nodded, kicking their horses into a light trot they passed through the streets of Paris and up into the more respected part of the city closer to the palace.  
“There it is.” Aramis pointed out the fine establishment the had it’s own courtyard and stables, it wasn’t often that the musketeers got to visit these part when dealing with badly behaved nobility. Turning their horses over to the stable hand the three entered the reception area of the large building. Treville sidled up to the desk and whipped out the letter and brandished it before the clerk. “Ah yes, this way sir. They are waiting for you.” The clerk suddenly appeared a little nervous and dashed out from behind the desk. His tabby cat daemon followed behind him closely, she was eyeing Adelynn with a wary eye.

Walking through the large corridor Aramis looked to Porthos who shrugged, this was out of the ordinary but if it kept up the appearance of a splash-his-cash-noble then they would have to go with it. Treville seemed to be taking it all in his stride, his very long stride. Aramis jogged to catch up. They soon came to a pair of double doors and were stopped by the clerk. “Please wait here. I will announce you.” He knocked on the door and they heard someone that could only be Athos give the clerk entry. They waited for a few moments more and then the doors opened again and they were bid enter. The room was extravagant and decorated to the extreme with gold and red drapery, the height of fashion. Although the decor was nice what caught the three’s attention, even Treville was the pair of men sat at a small table drinking wine from crystal goblets.

If Aramis did not know for a fact that these Counts were in fact his friends he would have bowed deeply and given his apologies for disturbing the lords. d’Artangan had indeed thrived well under the careful hand of Athos and the many tailors and shoemakers of Paris, he was dressed impeccably and held himself even better. Every inch the Comte de Lorie. His hair was neatly pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck with a few strands around his face, a silk shirt that hugged in all the right places and loose in all the others tucked into doe skin breeches that left little to the imagination. He was corseted in a brown leather riding corset the lacing of which was put artfully down the side. And if Aramis was not mistaken he was wearing Kohl around his eyes, only a tiny amount but enough to make a difference. Suddenly Porthos elbowed him in the ribs. “Your staring!” He whispered under his breath. Aramis blink rapidly and shook his head slightly. “Uhh.. Yeah sorry.”

Athos stood and they found he was dressed in just as stunning when dressed to befit his station in leather doubled and dark breeches ending in black boots with a slight heel. He held his hand out to d’Artangan who took it by his fingertips and stood with a dancers grace. The pair stood side by side inspired the true vision of french nobility, daemons stood proud next to them, coats and feathers gleaming.   
“Captain Treville. Are we ready?” Porthos nodded with appreciation at d’Artangan when he spoke. No one would have guessed that until two days ago he was still a farm boy from Gascon. There were tiny hints in his tone but that could be played of, it made him interesting and new. The was always room for new and interesting at Court.  
“Certainly we are. Are the Comte de la Fere and Comte de Lorie prepared. I will have luggage sent to the palace.” It begins.

The first time that the par appeared at court, the whispers started loudly and resounding round the hall. The cardinal graciously kept quiet through the proceedings as the King welcomed this newcomer into his summer court, and greater Athos. “The Comte de la Fere, I have not seen you at court for these past five years. What brings you back so suddenly?” Athos bowed deeply, it was his job to introduce d’Artangan as a new lord. “I was drawn out of my personal seclusion when I became aware a new and interesting bit of nobility. The Comte de Lorie.” He gestured to d’Artangan who bowed just as deeply, Anumpama dipped her head touched her nose to the floor.   
“Ah yes, d’Artangan. My new Comte de Lorie. The clothes of Nobility suit you. Doesn’t he look just splendid.” There was a rise of compliments from the courtiers, best to agree with the King. Though Treville noted the group that were farther from the King whisper and scowl  
“We are riding out hunting this after noon. You shall both ride at the head of the column with me. We shall have a contest of first kill.” The King suddenly announced and strode from the room. d’Artangan prayed that this would come to a head quickly, he didn’t think he could take any of the court politics he could already sense coming his way.

It was to be over sooner than they thought, with a cruel action. That afternoon the horses were once again saddled and they rode out to the hunt. Anumpama felt her bloom pumping round her body, she enjoyed the hunt even if it was a set up for fun. She ran beside her human as Bijou sailed above in circles scouting the area and preparing scare any birds out of the trees. Athos and d’Artangan were riding either side of the King, who was questioning his newest courtier on his experiences with the nobility. “As you already know you majesty I am a musketeer at heart and so my only expertise it to serve yourself and to deal with tough who threaten you. I have very little experience as one of them.” The king laughed and reached over to clap him on the back. “Yes I see your point. Any way time to see your dear daemon hunt.” Louis raised his hand and signalled for the hunt to begin, the dogs were loosed and the deer started to appear chased from the forest.

There was a yell from one of the accompanying musketeers, the retinue halted and turned to see one of the lesser nobility aiming a pistol at Anumpama. Everyone had stopped moving watching waiting. Athos slowly dismounted and took careful steps towards the older man. “Sir put the gun down. This is not what you want to do.” The guns was quivering in the mans grip. “Yes I do. The boy is undeserving. I have earn’t every penny that I have, I have earn’t my meagre Baronage. I served and sucked up to this child King in hopes of a countship. Ten years I have attended this court, ten years and then this good for nothing boy comes along and steal one of the most prestigious positions right from under my nose.” He was getting more and more irate as he continued.

Porthos was walking silently, step by step closer to the man behind his back. Once in arms reach he lunged and wrapped the man in a bear hug. There was a deafening crack as the pistol went off, Athos whipped round and saw that Anumpama was fine so his began check others, everyone seemed fine. Then he felt the tiny twinge of pain in his chest, he looked for Bijou. She was falling from the sky, no movement, just falling. He dashed to catch her, their was a through and through shot through the upper part of her chest. Why didn’t he feel more pain, she was his daemon. “d’Artangan!” Athos spun and watched stunned at d’Artangan held his hands to his chest and a red stain spread through his shirt. d’Artangan pitched forwards and was caught by shock King Louis who when down with d’Artangan to the floor. Aramis was yelling. “Put pressure on the wound your majesty. Press on it .” Aramis was running up the columns of men past Athos and Porthos to their fallen comrade. Anumapama was growling, she looked at Athos. “Stay with him!” Athos nodded and clutched Bijou to his chest and dashed to d’Artangans side.

Anumapama watched as he clutched at her humans hand and was sure that he would live, he had to. She wasn’t fading away and it didn’t hurt as much as it should. A soul bond, a completion. So rare that she never though that she would get to experience it. This Athos was the perfect piece to her human, his logic played against her humans fiery and split second temper. The careful planning vs his run in guns blazing. She levelled her glare on the shooter. He had tried to take it away, how dare he. She stared running and snarling, she was going to tear him limb from limb. 

Porthos eyes widened as he watched Anumpama head straight for him, Adelynn was backing away from the line of fire. “Anu… stop… he-“ He cut himself of as he lunged towards them and Porthos had to dive out of the way. He and Adelynn watched as Anumpama bit down on his throat and tore it away, she then moved in again raising one of her paws. “Anumpama Stop.” It was Athos who cried out this time. “d’Artangan would not agree with this. He is dead already. Come pleas he needs you.” Anumpama eyed the body closely before trotting back to her fallen human. Athos reached out and buried one hand in her fur, the other was clutching at d’Artangans as Aramis worked on the wound. “Will he live?” Athos asked panicked. Aramis nodded and looked at the wound again. “Yes. A through and through, there was little damage, he will make a full recovery.” Aramis hesitate for a split second and then spoke again. “Athos, you are aware that you are soul bound with this boy.” Athos smiled warmly.  
“Yes. I always was, from the moment I first met Anumpama and her human. I knew then. He was everything I was not, my opposite and I his. We are one soul.” Aramis looked on with awe as Bijou slowly woke, her wound healing with a glitter of dust. She pressed herself into d’Artangan and the bo reciprocated laying his free hand on her.

They were truly one whole, in four parts, yes.


End file.
